Disgusting
by YaoiSlashLover
Summary: Kane has a problem with Mark sleeping naked. Based on the song "Disgusting" by Kesha. Incest/slash.


**Mark's P.O.V.**

Siblings always have one of three relationships: A very tight bond that no one can touch, in-between, or they despise each other's guts. Kane and I's relationship is different. It's in its own category, its own little box. You see, we love each other more than we allow people to see. Our relationship lies behind closed doors. When the cameras are away, the crowd has gone home, and when the watchful eyes of our close friends and co-workers have finally closed and are no longer staring at us, we let the real nature of our relationship emerge. And it will forever stay that way, for if we let our secret out into the open, it could backfire and destroy us from the inside out.

I slowly opened my eyes, hearing a loud obnoxious sound coming from the nose of my partner and little brother who laid beside me. I smiled and propped myself up on my forearm, staring down at his sleeping figure. He looked so cute and innocent when he slept. I leaned down, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Don't do that." He mumbled, his words slurred and low. I couldn't help but smile as I ran my fingertips over his smooth chest.

"Then don't look so cute when you sleep and maybe I'll stop." He growled and rolled over away from me.

"I am not cute." I placed my hand on his shoulder, kissing the back of his head, neck, and shoulders.

"Yes, you are. Whether you want to admit it or not." He groaned and put the pillow over his head. Kane was never a morning person.

"Oh, my God, will you stop?" I bit my lower lip with a smirk on my face and jumped over him, my stark naked body glowing in the daylight that glowed through our hotel room. I smiled as I slowly picked up the pillow, revealing my brother's very annoyed face.

"Have the decency to put some clothes on, Jesus.." He pulled the covers over his head, groaning at the light that now shined in his eyes. I chuckled and stood up.

"Okay, fine. I'll just get a shower." He moaned under the protection of his white sheet and fluffy pillow that he thinks can save him from me seeing the hard blush that stained his cheeks.

"Good. Get out of my face so I can get dressed." I smiled as I walked into the bathroom and shut the door, leaving it unlocked. I turned on the water and stepped in, the hot temperature starting to rise. I sighed contently under the hot beads of water that rained down on my aching muscles. Hotel beds were never usually comfortable. Especially a man of my age. After getting a shower, I stepped out with a towel around my toned waist, my long hair dripping hot water down my tanned, tattooed skin. I looked to see Kane was still under his pillow fortress, trying to go back to sleep. I rolled my eyes playfully as I opened my suitcase and pulled out some clothes. I stood up and took my towel to my hair, the heat and fog of my shower still sticking to my wet body, making my face flush red. I smirked, knowing Kane was watching. Of course, he'd never let me see him watching me.

"You like what you see, little brother?" I heard a groan and the bed creak as I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"You just don't stop do you? God, you're disgusting." I turned around, my cheeks still red. Whether it was from the steam of my nice shower, or knowing Kane was looking at me naked, I couldn't tell. I let out a breath as I turned around to see Kane's eyes shut tightly, a red blush on his face. I smiled and let my towel fall to the floor. I approached him, crawling on the bed, looming over him.

"What do you want?" I grabbed his hand, lacing my fingers between his.

"I want you to look at me." He groaned but opened his eyes, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple.

"I should kill you." I smiled and let my other hand roam his body, hitting his sweet spot, making him squirm underneath me.

"You don't mean that." He couldn't help but let out a moan as I leaned down, biting his earlobe.

"You're right. I will kill you." I breathed hot hair against his neck, our bodies now began to glisten in the sunlight.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. Enjoy it." I kissed down his neck, to his collarbone, running my tongue down to his little nubs. His back arched slightly as I took his nipple in my mouth, biting and teasing him.

"You sick bastard." My eyes narrowed as I stared at the rather mixed expression on Kane's face. His cheeks were hot but his expression read anger. I stopped what I was doing, causing Kane to look up at me.

"Do you really think that?" I asked, my face voided of expression. He looked a bit surprised but sighed, turning his head away from me.

"You know I don't..." I let my hair hide my face as I lowered my head, staying silent. It was quiet for a minute before Kane's warm hand found its way to my cheek. I opened my eyes seeing him staring at me, a look in his eyes.

"Who's being the baby now?" He then sat up, wrapping his arms around my neck, pressing his body against mine. I wrapped mine around his waist, my fingertips running down his back.

"This is disgusting to some people, you know. What we share." He whispered as I blinked slowly, enjoying my brother's body next to mine.

"I know. But you don't think that right?" He answered me with a kiss, tangling his fingers in my long hair. I kissed back, cupping his face. I laid him back down on his back, our hands now all over the others body. I heard him let out a hard breath as I brought my knee up between his legs, making him turn his head away from me.

"Please don't look away..." I whispered, sweat dripping off my chin, rolling down Kane's chest. He turned back, his eyes locked on mine. We were quiet, silently staring at one another. I rested my forehead against his as our eyes never left the other.

"Can I...?" I questioned, my chest rising and falling with my quickened breath. Both of our faces were flushed as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yeah..." I placed my hand on the side of his face, leaning down, kissing his brow as I entered him. He clung to me as he let out hard breaths.

"Relax, baby..." I soothed him by running my hands over his smooth shaved head. He always liked that. It took him a minute before he let himself relax, his arms locking around my neck.

"You okay?" I asked as I kissed his jaw. He nodded, wetting his dry lips.

"I'm fine." He turned to me and pecked me on the lips. I smiled as I slowly began to move. His fingers left impressions on my skin as he let out ragged pants. I bit my lip as I tried to keep my moans at bay. I lifted one of his legs up, using it as leverage, making me hit his spot even more, causing him to cry out. I glanced to see tears in his eyes as he cried out again, now biting his hand. I took his hand, kissing it. He pressed his body against mine, burying his face in the crook of my neck. I couldn't help but let out a moan as I felt him tighten around me.

"B—Bro..." He moaned, his voice heavy with want and need. I kissed his temple, biting his earlobe, making him moan again.

"It's okay, baby. Don't hold back." He nodded, his eyes now locked with mine. His back arched as I pulled out and drove back in, making him see spots in his vision. He let out a scream, his grip on me tightening. Tears of ecstasy streamed down his cheeks as he bit my shoulder, keeping back a rather loud scream that would alert our hotel neighbors.

"I..." He choked, letting out a hard breath, trying to finish a full sentence.

"What is it, sweetie?" He then kissed me hard and rough, his tongue wrestling with mine. We broke as he sat upright, kissing my neck.

"I love you..." I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek.

"I love you, too, baby..." He let out a smile for the first time today and hugged me, sliding down on my length, making us both moan.

"Big brother?" I kissed his shoulder.

"Yes, baby?" He looked at me and smirked.

"You gonna keep sleeping naked?" I chuckled and nodded.

"Yes."

"God, you're disgusting." I bit his earlobe, making him moan.

"But you like it." He chuckled and laid back down, his arms out, wanting to hug me.

"Of course I do. But the rest of the guys don't know that." I smiled and leaned down, pressing my lips against his.

**Hunter's P.O.V.**

"You think we should tell the others?" Shawn asked as our ears were pressed against the brothers hotel room door.

"No. I think it's better if we keep this secret to ourselves." Shawn smiled and wrapped his arms around me, my arms snaking around his waist.

"What about our secret?" I looked around and then kissed him.

"Still a secret. Maybe we should make like a tree and experience what those two are doing." He smiled and groped me through my bath robe.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled back and took his hand, going back to our room for some fun.

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I stroked Kane's bald head as he laid beside me, his head on my chest, our chests slowing coming back down to normal.

"Kane?" He looked up at me, his fingers tangling in my hair.

"Yes, big brother?" I smirked and pecked him on his nose.

"You're still cute." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, my God." He then rolled over, his back to me. I smiled and cuddled up close to him, my arm slipping around his waist.

"You are unbelievable." He muttered as his hand locked with mine.

"I know." There was a moment of silence before I kissed the back of his neck.

"I love you, little brother." His grip on my hand tightened.

"I love you, too..."


End file.
